Leo's Point of View
by Ninja Turtles-Yama S
Summary: This is Leo’s point of view from the episodes ‘Shredder Strikes Back: Part two’ and ‘Tales of Leo’. Leo himself will be telling the fan fiction.


Yamato – "This is Leo's point of view from the episodes 'Shredder Strikes Back: Part two' and 'Tales of Leo'. Leo himself will be telling you the story. I'll just turn this over to him now. ((Whispering) - By the way, I DO NOT OWN TMNT.)"  
  
Leo – "Thanks Yamato. (Clears throat.)  
  
I was weak. I was injured. I was ambushed.........  
  
The Foot ninjas (Both normal AND tech.), Hun, Foot Elite, and worst of all......... Shredder.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was sure that the Shredder was gone. Master Splinter finished him off when he was avenging Master Yoshi. I guess this is why they say: 'Expect the unexpected.' (No, I do NOT watch Card Captors......... I only saw the commercial.)  
  
Well anyway, the Foot all attacked me while I was on my training run in the morning.  
  
The Foot ninjas and Hun were pretty easy, but the Elite beat me up real good.  
  
They were fast and reckless. All four ganged up on me after the Foot ninjas tired me out. I struck and missed. I ducked and got hit by another. All this numerous times......... Surely......... I was beaten.  
  
I kinda made a shocking entrance when I crashed through the window of April's apartment.  
  
The guys, Master Splinter and April were frantic.  
  
I tried to warn them about the Shredder being alive. They were surprised too when I told them. Then I nodded off, though I did hear my brothers yelling, shouting, and fighting.  
  
When I regained consciousness again, I -finally- noticed my swords were gone. I wanted to fight and help my brothers, but I was too weak and hurt. April helped me try to get to safety, but the Foot ninjas were right at the door. I weakly kicked the door shut so we-......... Or my brothers and Master Splinter won't have as many ninjas to fight.  
  
After the Foot ninjas were cleared from the stairway, we went down to the shop. Master Splinter knew there would be more Foot to battle down stairs since the shop was our only exit. He was right. There was......... The Foot Elite.  
  
Mikey, Don, and Raph all agreed:  
  
'Nice hats.'  
  
but the Foot Elite themselves weren't so nice. I heard weapons colliding and my bros crashing into the walls and things......... Speaking of crashing, I also heard all of the antiques getting smashed and broken. (Poor April!)  
  
Poor me that Hun had to come along!  
  
He held me up by the bands of my mask. April tried to help me and for that, became first in line for getting beaten up by Hun. I was thrown into a pole in the shop. It really hurt and I passed out again.  
  
When I woke up I saw Kacy joining the battle and I also saw Master Splinter receiving numerous punches from the Shredder. I had to help him. I gathered my strength and I knocked over a shelf to split apart the two from contact distance so Splinter could recover and attack. It was painful and tiring and I fainted......... Again.........  
  
I didn't regain complete consciousness, but I was awake enough to hear things. I was too weak to move. Not even strong enough to open my eyes.  
  
I heard the guys yelling. I smelt smoke. Also gas......... No not THAT kind of gas.  
  
Well, I heard everybody making a fuss. I couldn't focus for a moment......... Until I heard a loud, nearby explosion. I felt weak, and I passed out.........  
  
After a while, I heard something......... Or someone.  
  
He was talking to me. It was a little far-off and I couldn't hear much. It sounded kind of like Donny. I heard him say something like. 'When we were little'......... And a 'Remote toy car'.  
  
That reminded me of the time when we were just kids. Donny made this remote control toy car. He took it for a test drive until it fell into the water. Donny fell in when a thing pushed his stick he was using to get the car with. He floated into umm......... This place and got his foot stuck between the junk that floated into the sewer. The water was rising because of the heavy rains and Don was sinking as the water level got higher. I got him out right before he almost drowned, and geez! Can't be a little more thankful rather than asking if I got the car.  
  
Don finished and I heard Mikey. It sounded like he was telling a younger- days story too.  
  
I heard the word 'practice' and some other words I couldn't quite hear.  
  
I focused hard.  
  
Mikey was telling me. 'And you know how I HATE being ignored.'  
  
Oh I knew! I remembered him trying to break my concentration once by trying to make me laugh, gross out, and angry. When I was little of course. He even tried to use his nunchucks on me! I pinned him down right before he hit me.  
  
'Was I disturbing you?' Duh!  
  
Mikey's story kinda got me a little energy to wake up. I heard Mikey trying to get me to wake up, and then I heard Raph.  
  
He was talking tough again, but I knew he didn't mean it when he said things like:  
  
'Who needs ya!' or 'It's not like we ain't gonna survive without you playin' Fearless Leader!'  
  
I felt and knew that Raph was sad. I bet he was almost crying. He just didn't want to show his soft side and go crying for me to come back to them. I would, but I was still a bit too weak.  
  
Raph told his story of the time we ran into the crocodile playing Follow the Leader. I remember I saved his tail back then!  
  
Then came Master Splinter......... He was telling me to focus and face my fears like when I was little. I got a little embarrassed about him telling my brothers that I was afraid of something. My bros were a little confused when he said something about me being afraid of something. I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment!  
  
He told me of when I was –again- little. Master Splinter and I were looking around for useful things to bring back to the lair.  
  
He climbed up a built-in ladder. I was afraid of climbing it because I might be really high up. Yes. My fear of heights.........  
  
Master Splinter told me that if I focus on something real hard, I could overcome my fears. I understood now. I had to wake up. I had to tell them I was okay. I had to focus away from my fear.  
  
I said the first words that came to my mind.  
  
'No fear.'  
  
I opened my eyes. Everybody cheered, and I even saw a little spark between Kacy and April. Heh heh. I guess-"  
  
April – "Say no more!!"  
  
Leo – Shrugs. "Well, I was awake. Master Splinter said 'The danger had passed'. I felt that I was going to be okay now. I closed my eyes to sleep......... Since I was still a little tired, but the pain was gone.  
  
I heard them all leave me alone to rest. I felt someone stop by the door. Surely, it was Raph. 'If you need anything......... I'll be outside.'  
  
Yep. That was Raph alright! I couldn't help but to smile. I knew Raph was still talking tough, so he could hold back his happiness. He didn't want anyone to see him screaming in joy.  
  
Then......... Still smiling......... I fell asleep."  
  
Yamato – "That's the end of my F.F.! I hope you enjoyed it!"  
  
Leo – "Hey! This is my story! Don't go claiming it your own!"  
  
Yamato – "What!? I'm the one who typed and posted it on this site for you!"  
  
Leo – "If I knew you were gonna claim it your own, I would've asked Donny to do all that!"  
  
Yamato – "Oh yeah!? Well-"(Leo and Yamato keeps arguing.)  
  
Don – "I never expected this Fan Fiction to end like this!"  
  
Raph – "Who cares about claimn' a fan fic!?"  
  
Mikey – "Oh, well. See ya!"  
  
((Yamato and Leo – "I was supposed to say that!")) 


End file.
